It is common today to support condensers and other components of air conditioning units on a support pad which is either positioned on the ground or other base. The most common material used today for the pads is concrete, but as indicated in some of the prior art patents, other materials have been used for such pads. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,916,233 discloses a pump base formed of concrete in the shape of a block. U.S. Pat. No. 3,790,115 discloses the use of pads made of concrete, wood covered with sheet metal, and a polyethylene resin, either of the expanded or solid type. U.S. Pat. No. 4,073,753 discloses an outdoor surface composition for surfacing outdoor playing areas or other utility areas which comprises a mixture of particulate reclaimed rubber and inorganic particulate solids, such as sand, mixed together and compacted. It was also suggested that for some applications, organic particulate solids, such as wood chips, peat, manure or cinders, may be included with the composition.
So far as known, the prior art has not disclosed or even suggested forming a pad having a composition which is largely a mixture of recycled crumb rubber and recycled polyethylene.